


Too Much Pizza

by michaeljameshoward



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Farting, M/M, Stuffing, belly noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljameshoward/pseuds/michaeljameshoward
Summary: After coming back from events Dan and Phil like to celebrate with pizza. Phil decides to have this work to his advantage and Dan surprises him.





	Too Much Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting any kind of fetish fic on the internet, I hope you enjoy. please don’t read if this isn’t your thing.

The tour was finally over, they could now rest and veg out on the sofa. After doing a world tour, all Dan wanted to do was sink into his sofa crease and browse tumblr until 3am like normal after their after tour ritual of pizza. Phil on the other hand had other plans for them, usually when they arrived home from an event of some kind, a tour, a screening, or some kind of youtube convention, they’d celebrate by sharing a specific selection from dominos. This time however Phil ordered each of them their own pizza, nuggets, potato wedges, and cookies. He didn’t tell Dan beforehand, knowing he would protest. 

 

What Dan didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, and to be perfectly honest Dan didn’t know a lot. Phil had been keeping a pretty big secret from his long time friend, and this secret food plan of his was the first step in seeing his secret dream become a reality.

 

When the food arrived Phil played it off as a mistake of the pizza place’s. Dan trusting his friend, accepted the large Texas bbq pizza, eight count nugget, box of wedges and two cookies of his own, while Phil sat down next to him on the couch with his boxes. One of the things Dan didn’t know was that Phil had no plans to eat all of his, he’d much rather see it make its way into Dan. Phil placed a bottle of coke and two glasses on the coffee table infront of them to share. “There’s another bottle in the kitchen if we run out” “mmh,” Dan sort of replied, having already started in on his pizza. “Good?” “mmhmm.” Phil gave him a little smile and started on his own.

 

They ate in mostly companionable silence apart from the tv on low in the background, they were rewatching season one of Food Wars and the noises of pleasure coming from Dan each time he bit into a new slice or tried a new dip for his nugs. Each noise from Dan was making Phil’s secret harder andharder to keep. He wanted to see Dan stuffed to the brim, uncomfortable but pleased, with Phil himself there to offer digestive assistance in the form of belly rubs and worship.

 

An hour passed, Phil had finished what he wanted of his own food a while ago, his total focus was on Dan now. He was still going with only two slices of pizza and the cookies left. He had demolished the nuggets and potato wedges before even being halfway done with the pizza. As he went to put the second to last slice to his mouth he released the longest belch Phil had ever heard from him. It must have lasted a good fifteen seconds. Dan didn’t acknowledge it and continued eating so Phil held back any comment on it.

 

As Phil was thinking about how good Dan looked with his belly pushing up his shirt, he was startled by Dan. “I’m not stupid, you know” Phil just looked at him confused, eyes straying down to the sauce stains around his mouth. “What?” “I’m not stupid, I’m not that unobservent. I’ve seen the way you get when I go hard on the pasta or have one too many servings of curry, the look in your eyes and the way your fingers twitch. Pizza places don’t make mistakes like uuurp, like this” Dan finished his sentence with a hand on his gut and gave it a slap. Phil didn’t know how to respond, he was shocked and a little scared. Dan leaned forward out of his reclining position to reach the Coke on the table, a guttural belch was dislodged from the depths of his pizza glutted form. “Fuck, that felt good,” he muttered to himself as he poured more into his glass.

 

Dan leaned back and looked at Phil again while he took a sip. “You like this, all of this,” he gestured with one hand to the empty containers and his bloated gut, “seeing me stuff my face does it for you yeah?” Phil just nodded, still not sure what to say. “Well, mr. I suck at being sneaky, are you gonna come over here and help me with this, since it’s your fault.” Dan slapped his gut again, belched and stared at Phil waiting. “You’re okay with this, with me?” “ duh, if I wasn’t do you think I’d have downed all that shit, you dingus. I practically live on the internet Phil, this isn’t the first time I’ve heard of being into this you know”

 

Phil scooted over next to Dan and slowly put a hand on Dan’s loudly protesting belly, it was groaning and churning trying to digest all that had be forced inside of it. Phil started rubbing first with one hand and then with both, Phil could feel the gas and food moving around. He pressed harder on one side where he heard more noise, Dan winced, groaned and belched loud and long into Phil’s face. “Thank god that has been stuck forever” “Did that free up any room?” “Some, no more pizza but you can feed me the wedges and nuggets you have left” Phil smiled at that and moved to retrieve his abandoned boxes.

 

He chose to start with the nuggets, making sure to dip each bite in at least one dip before bringing it up to Dan’s waiting mouth. At the end of the nuggets Dan was visibly panting, he reached over, grabbed Phil’s hand and put it back on his belly; silently asking for more rubs. Phil obliged, he rubbed soft circles on the top and bottom of Dan’s bulging belly. Dan’s shirt had given up at this point, it had ridden up past Dan’s navel and was continuing up toward his chest with every labored breath he took. Phil continued rubbing in a soothing pattern, every few seconds Dan’s breath would hitch as he released more and more trapped gas.

 

“Don’t think, I can down any more. Sorry urrrp, Phil.” at the end of his sentence he leaned over and blasted a loud fart into the couch. Phil didn’t flinch and continued rubbing, eventually lulling Dan into such a relaxed state he was almost dosing. Dan’s belly wasn’t sleeping though, still gurgling and groaning away. Dan winced at particularly loud gurgle, Phil pressed hard in that spot causing an even louder gurgle to emit and then travel up Dan’s gut and throat, it ripped from his mouth loud and wet for what felt like forever. “Thanks,” Dan licked his lips. “You’re welcome,” Phil leaned over and kissed those sauce stained smiling lips.

 


End file.
